


your second; a lieutenant (when there's reckoning to be reckoned)

by gilligankane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: "Ride or die," Maggie says easily, her smile stretching.Easily, like breathing.Easily, like it's no big deal.Easily, like it's not everything to both of them.---4 times Maggie is Alex's 'ride or die'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is obviously ripped off from Hamilton. 
> 
> Also, ride or die. RIDE OR DIE. 
> 
> Additionally, I wrote a "die" part but I did not add it because I am too weak for this ship and I will NOT bury my gays. 
> 
> Extra additionally, I play pretty fast and loose with canon, but some dialogue is pulled straight from the script.

o. (run, run)

Maggie Sawyer has never been a ride or die kind of person.

Her whole life, she's spent untethering the roots that held her down. Never staying too long. Never getting too close. Never throwing her promises into the ring.

She was a turn and run kind of woman.

She ran from Blue Springs as soon as her dad told her to go. She ran out the door with her knapsack and her eyes burning and she promised herself, vowed, that she would never let herself become so attached to someone who could hurt her so bad.

She ran from her aunt's as soon as her diploma was in hand, stopping briefly to leave a note. (Her aunt never called.)

Maggie stopped the first place she found - Gotham.

The people in Gotham, some of them are good. But most of them are not. Most of them tear at the sunshine in the city until the rain cuts through. Maggie is an island in Gotham.

(Maggie has _always_ been an island.

She hates that stupid Simon and Garfunkel song.)

She joins the force and puts her hand on a bible and swears to serve and protect. She gets a partner - Nicky Janetti, a guy with fifteen years of experience and none of it good. And she tries, god does she try, to be his sidekick. To learn everything. To have his back at every moment.

But he doesn't have hers. Nicky leaves her in an alley with a hole in her leg and blood on her hands and tells her she should have just kept her mouth shut when he said to.

So that's that.

She has a partner but she spends more time turning a blind eye to his "associates" than she does looking at him. She has a sex life but it passes by in blurs. She has an apartment and a building dog that hangs around her door, looking for scraps.

Other than that, Maggie Sawyer wraps herself in her leather armor and tries to fight the good fight. She doesn't always win - it's hard in a city like Gotham to come out on top - but some days she goes to bed feeling like she edged the bad guys out, just a little.

And then things happens when Penguin turns on Nicky, turns on all of them, and she has no partner to turn a blind eye to anymore and everything goes to hell.

So Maggie quietly hands in a resignation letter, quietly packs her bag, and quietly eases her Triumph out into the night, directionless.

Like an island floating in the night.

 

i. (partners)

Alex Danvers is, in a word, intriguing.

It's not the right word, but it's the best one Maggie can think of after a few beers. To be fair, it'd probably be the best word she can think of sober, too.

There's something about her that makes Maggie interested to know more. From the long stride across the tarmac to her hand making a long slide along Alex's arm in the bar, Maggie has been cataloging everything she can about DEO Agent Alex Danvers.

She has a lot of time to think about this while she's hanging in a warehouse, tuning out Inferno's monologue about aliens and registries. She thinks, _damn we worked well together_. She thinks, _it's too bad we didn't get more of a chance to play that out_. She thinks, _should I have gotten a dog after all_?

Her thoughts are interrupted by a swoosh of red and blue. Supergirl lands with an ease Maggie finds impossible to quantify and she spends so much time trying to remember how to determine velocity that she doesn't notice Alex slipping out of the shadows until she's slipping out of the fisherman's knot holding her up.

"Danvers," she says, knowing that there's a note of a surprise in her voice she can't hide.

Alex hears it too. She give Maggie a half-smirk and shrugs a shoulder like it's no big, like saving Maggie from a life or death situation means nothing. (Maggie thinks of Gotham, of Nicky's eyes as he leaves her to bleed out. Alex's eyes are different; her hands linger at Maggie's wrists, fingertips skimming the raw skin left behind. Maggie has to look away.)

Alex nods to the side - there's a stack of barrels there. Maggie feels defenseless without a gun, like she's the one sinking the boat while Alex tries to paddle ashore. She follows anyway and she's so focused on Alex that she nearly misses the fireball aimed in their direction. It sends them flying past the barrels, Maggie landing hard on her shoulder. Alex rolls past her and into a squat, eyes locked on Supergirl and Inferno. Supergirl can hold her own; Maggie has seen that firsthand. But Alex lingers, turns her back to Maggie, assess the situation.

"Get the gun and get out of here," she tells Maggie.

Maggie wants to listen. She does. She wants to get out of the damn place and go get a drink and maybe look at pictures of dogs online.

Instead, Maggie thinks about how Alex came back for her, for _her_ , and she can't get to the gun but she can nearly wrap a hand around these metal pipe fittings, neatly and conveniently stacked right next to her.

She takes a practice swing, nice and light.

Supergirl flies in nauseating circles around Inferno, suffocating her flames. Maggie watches, spellbound for a moment, as Supergirl lands next to Alex, sucking in a huge breath. Inferno falls to her knees, gasping. Maggie sees the light in her eyes flicker as she takes in the gun, just an arm's length away.

Inferno reaches, Maggie swings.

Home run.

"You guys are fun!"

Alex gives her a smile that makes it feel like the sun peeked its head out around the clouds. She's thrown off by it; that's why she ends up at the DEO in her tank top, bicep bandaged. She's a "take a double shot of scotch and go to work in the morning" kind of woman, she always has been. But that smile throws her off and Alex throws her into the back of a DEO-issue sedan before she comes to her senses enough to protest.

"Minor first degree burn and a bruised collarbone," Alex says, like Maggie doesn't know. "You should be fine in a few days."

"Gee, I didn't think you cared," she says, her smile widening.

(She tries not to think of Nicky. He never cared.)

"Yeah, well," Alex scoffs, her crossed arms tightening fractionally as she turns away from Maggie.

"I'm just kidding," Maggie says seriously. "I owe you big, you saved my life."

"Happy to."

The way she says it, Maggie almost believes her.

"You did something for me too," Alex continues. "I, um, I've been hunting aliens for so long that I never really stopped to consider that maybe they aren't all hostiles who need to be caged."

Maggie feels that acknowledgement deep in her chest. Her face stretches into a smile and the words bubble up in her throat before she can stop them.

(Later, she blames the burn. Or the bruised collarbone. Or the awe of the DEO. She blames everything. Anything.)

"You know, I don't really do well with partners," she admits. She thinks maybe it's the other way around, that partners don't really do well with her. "But I think we made a pretty good team."

"Yeah, I guess we did," Alex says, smiling back.

Maggie's embarrassment threatens to crack her sternum. She struggles into her coat and struggles to look Alex in the eye, firing off some excuse about a 'hot date' and keeping a lady waiting. But she was serious about researching apartment dogs who don't need much attention and cracking open that bottle of scotch she picked up last weekend; Alex doesn't need to know that. (Not that Maggie understands why Alex doesn't need to know, or why she lies about it.)

Alex sounds genuinely let down. Maggie files that away for later.

She leaves the med bay and follows the lighted exit signs back to the unformed agent in charge of escorting her back to her bike. She spares a glance at Alex Danvers over her shoulder and sends up a silent prayer that they get to work with each other again soon.

 

ii. (friends)

What Maggie says is, " _Come on, Alex. We're friends._ "

What Maggie means is, " _You're my partner. We do this together_."

She swallows down the urge to step back and point a finger at Alex; swallows down that urge to tell her she knew this would happen. She knew Alex would turn on her, betray her. Leave her for dead in an alley.

What she says is, " _I'm lost, what happened_?"

What she means is, " _How did this spiral out of my control_?"

She's not surprised, though. Maggie has a history of thinking she's writing the script and then finding out she's really been the puppet all along.

She says, " _If you never want to talk to me again, I'll respect that. I'll disappear_."

She means, " _Forgive me_."

Maggie says, " _I don't meet many people I care about. And I care about you. A lot_."

Maggie means, " _Forgive me_."

She says, " _You've become really important to me_."

She means, " _Please, forgive me_."

She lays in bed, her body thrumming. She rolls over and stares at the stuffed dog on her nightstand. A German Shepard; Alex got it for her after she mentioned her big idea to get a dog. She gave it to Maggie with a note tied around it's fabric collar: "No feeding required". Maggie had thrown it back at her and snorted when it hit a Pardanian in the back of the head instead. Now, Maggie reaches out and brushes her hand against the dog's plush snout and licks her lips.

It's been days, and it's physically impossible, but Maggie can still feel the pressure of Alex's lips against hers. She can feel the warmth, the pull of Alex's slightly-chapped lip. She can taste the slight tang of coffee and sugar. She knows that she can't, not really. But there's a phantom-feeling lingering over her that keeps her up at night.

(And the look in Alex's eyes. In the bar, the way they welled with shame. And in the hallway of Alex's sister apartment building, so untrusting and guarded.

That keeps her up longer.)

Her mind is on a movie-loop, replaying every conversation and every touch and ever smile. She searches through her memory to try and figure out how everything ended up the way it is. But there's no clear flashing lights to show her the answer, no giant arrow pointing her in the right direction.

Except, that kiss.

Except, the steely determination in Alex's eyes when she walked into the bar that night.

Except, the way Maggie poked and prodded at Alex's sore spots until they bled wide open.

So maybe she doesn't need a roadmap to know where she took a wrong turn. Maybe she needs to own up, take the blame for this disaster.

(Maybe she just can't.)

She pulls the stuffed dog into her arms and squeezes it tightly. The word "friends" echoes in her mind, over and over and over.

Maggie says, " _I don't want to imagine my life without you in it_."

Maggie means it.

 

iii. (Cadmus)

She's at Alex's apartment as soon as she hangs up the phone.

Alex was nearly unintelligible - something about J'nonn and the DEO and having to turn over all her Cadmus files.

("Danvers," she chirps happily.

Maggie almost thinks it's a butt-dial because Alex doesn't say anything back.

"Uh, hello?"

There's a faint hiss over the line and then, "Mag... Maggie.")

None of that mattered, though. Maggie heard the tears, the sniffling, the way Alex sucked air in but never really breathed it back out, and she was spinning out of her chair in five seconds, flat. She flipped a half-hearted apology to her captain, shut off her monitor, and was in the parking garage before she was even off the phone. The ride over was a blur, too fast, but suddenly she's at Alex's apartment and her lungs expand for the first time since the phone rang.

Alex hadn't said a word when she walked in, kicking her shoes off by the door. She sits at the dining table, in her seat, still quiet. ( _Her_ seat. In her _girlfriend's_ apartment.) The air is heavy with Alex's thoughts but Maggie won't push at them this time. She's content to wait and let Alex figure out what she wants to say, when she wants to say it. So she crosses her legs and scans the apartment instead of watching Alex pace a whole through the flooring.

Then Kara is there and Maggie watches the color come back to Alex's cheeks. "Alex? Hey Maggie. I heard what happened. J'nonn shouldn't have done that to you." She crosses the room, standing in front of Alex.

Alex suddenly standing still is disorienting. Maggie has to glance down, get her bearings back. The floor spins beneath her until her focus comes back.

"It's a betrayal," Alex is saying. "And it was unfair."

Maggie watches Kara bite her lip and cross her arms over her chest as Alex talks and Maggie braces herself. Because that move, that one arm over the arm, that _distance_ , can only mean that Kara agrees with whatever decisions J'nonn made. (She doesn't need to be a detective to know that. She was once a very disappointing daughter.)

"And I need you to explain that to J'nonn and ask him to put me back on the case."

Alex's voice breaks somewhere in that sentence. Maggie is shifting in her seat, already bracing herself for the blowback that's coming. Because Kara doesn't immediately agree; she doesn't immediately say yes.

Alex thinks she will.

Alex _knows_ she will.

(Because Alex would. Alex has.)

But Alex is wrong this time. And Maggie's chest already feels too tight, knowing that Alex is going to be let down.

"Well, I," Kara starts. She doesn't make eye contact with Alex. "I don't agree with his methods."

"Yeah," Alex breathes out.

"But I do agree with his assessment. I think that you should sit this one out." Kara finally looks up at Alex, her eyes skating past her to Maggie for just a brief moment.

" _What_?"

"Alex, I heard what happened. You, you lost it while interrogating a suspect? What's going on?" Kara pleads.

Maggie lets that information sink in. She didn't know, not until now, but she understands it - the pain and the anger and the helplessness, Maggie knows all those things well. She knows how that can manifest, how the mask can slip, how sometimes the only way to get what you want just use your fists.

And she knows that Alex would do _anything_ for the people she cares about.

"That's not what matters," Alex argues. "What, what matters is our _father_. And, and here is still good in him." The crack in her voice sends a twin crack through Maggie's chest. "So I just, I need you to convince J'nonn. Because I _have_ to be there when we find Cadmus."

"Alex," Kara tries.

"I have to protect him," Alex says over her.

Kara raises her voice slightly, all Supergirl. "Alex, listen to me. I am not going to let anything happen to Jeremiah." She rests her hands on Alex's shoulders. "I promise. But you are putting all of your focus on _him_ , when you should be focusing on the aliens we're trying to find."

Maggie sees the defeat slide through Alex's posture. She sees the slump of her shoulders. And then Alex is turning, looking back at Maggie, her eyes wet at the edges.

"And when we find them, you risk making a bad call," Kara continues.

Alex is staring at Maggie blankly; Maggie can't look away. She stands quietly, arms over her chest. Alex turns back to Kara.

"Putting him in danger, or _worse_ , getting yourself hurt." Kara checks her watch casually, as if she didn't just devastate Alex'a world. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I have to figure out how to get this article run. I'll... I'll call you later."

Alex watches the door close, her back to Maggie. She can see the tension start to knot in Alex's shoulders again, preparing for attack. Maggie watches her hand shake as she raises it up, a finger extended.

"I assume," she says, her voice trembling, "you agree with Kara?"

There's a test here. It's not intentional, but it's a test. Alex is resigned, defeated. She doesn't know the history there, doesn't know too much about Alex, really (though every she's coming to know, she really, really likes). But something tells her that everyone agrees with Kara, always.

Something tells her that Alex usually agrees with Kara.

Except that Maggie doesn't.

Not this time. Not when what they're disagreeing about is so important to Alex.

(Alex is _so_ important to Maggie.)

So she tells her. "Actually, I don't."

That crack in her chest, it widens. Almost as wide as Alex's eyes as she turns.

(Maggie can't believe that Alex can't believe she's on her side.)

"You wanna protect your dad, that's what you need to do," she says.

Alex's is still staring at her, still not believing. But Maggie takes a small step closer, tilts her head a fraction of an inch, and holds Alex's gaze.

"Then you'll help me," she asks, her voice full of wonder.

"Ride or die," Maggie says easily, her smile stretching.

Easily, like breathing.

Easily, like it's no big deal.

Easily, like it's not _everything_ to both of them.

She grabs Alex's shoulders, her hands hot over Kara's lingering touch, and she squeezes gently.

"Where do we start?"

 

iv. (ride or die)

They come back without Alex.

It's the first thing Maggie notices. Not the barrage of speeding SUVs. Not the empty holding cell. Not the half-charred drone on the tow behind it. She barely even sees Kara, her cape dragging against the asphalt as med staff rush out to meet her moving stretcher.

They come back without Alex.

Maggie pushes through a sea of black-clad bodies, shoving one who stands in her way. She fights her way to Kara's side, grabbing the hand rails and barely stopping herself from pulling the whole stretcher to a halt.

"Alex?" She barks out. "Where is she?"

But Kara is quiet, her eyes wide and unblinking. There are burn marks along her neck, cutting open her suit at her collarbone.

"Ma'am, move," comes the brusque order. A set of hands pull at her shoulder.

Maggie turns and shoves blindly at the body behind her. They reach again but she grips the stretcher, holding tighter. " _Kara_ ," she pleads. "Where is she?"

Kara blinks slowly. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice a scratchy rasp. "I'm sorry."

Someone wraps a strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her back against a broad chest. _James_. She fights him, pulling at his forearm, but he barely moves. She twists and turns but he holds steady, holds her steady, as the stretcher goes past her. People run around them, barking orders and shouting words Maggie doesn't hear. She only feels James holding her up.

The noise quiets and James relaxes. Maggie slumps slightly but catches herself and spins. She shoves him, two hands flat against his chest.

He doesn't flinch, doesn't move, only looks down at her with calming eyes. "Maggie," he starts.

Maggie turns away from him again and heads towards the doors of the DEO. No one is manning the desk; anyone could walk in. Her clearance badge flaps wildly at her hip as she pushes through the doors into command central. She can hear James behind her, dodging agents to keep up. She blows by Winn, sitting at his computer with his head in his hands.

J'nonn doesn't even look up. "Detective -"

"Don't pull mind crap on me," she hisses. "Tell me where she is."

Winn speaks up. "It was bad intel. The Branx we were told about were really a colony of Carggites. They-"

"Have the ability to triplicate," Maggie finishes. "You weren't prepared."

"For three aliens on metahuman heroin?" J'nonn shakes his head bitterly, his shoulders square. "No, Detective, we were not."

Maggie clenches her fists and tries to remind herself that J'nonn came back from that run without one of his daughters; that he's hurting too. It doesn't help much, but he must read her mind. He softens a little, his posture dropping.

"No, Maggie," he says instead. "We were not. Super - _Kara_ wasn't prepared. And she flew right into the trap. Alex..." He trails off, breathing in deeply.

"Alex went after her," Maggie finishes.

J'nonn nods. He pauses, eyes her warily and then shakes his head. "Absolutely not, Maggie."

Maggie shrugs her shoulders. "Then I'll do it without you."

James steps forward. "Sorry, what are you two talking about?"

Maggie stares J'nonn down, crossing her arms over chest when he does the same. "With or without you, I'm doing this."

"I'm in," Winn says, pushing back from his computer.

James barely hesitates a second. "Me too."

Maggie doesn't question them. She doesn't ask them if they want to know the plan before they sign up for it. She doesn't ask them if they're sure. She takes their word, their loyalty to Alex, and she turns it to J'nonn.

"Mr. Schott." Winn snaps to attention. "Pull up Agent Danvers last known coordinates. Mr. Olsen, if you would go down to the transport dock, ask Agent Shepard for a vehicle." J'nonn looks steadily at Maggie. "Tell me what you have in mind."

"You already know," Maggie snaps back.

"Try coming up with a plan that won't get us all killed, then," he argues. "Because while I admired your determination, Detective, getting Agent Danvers will be worth nothing if we 'go out in a blaze of fire' as you're suggesting."

"If that's what it takes, then that's -"

"Worth nothing," J'nonn repeats solemnly.

Maggie quiets for a moment, quiets her mind, closes her eyes, and tries to think. "Okay. Okay. We know they're Carggites. So we have that."

She forms the rest of the plan as they follow Winn's tracking software across the desert and back towards National City: Winn will use a small drone to survey the property, find Alex's heat signature, and give them a location. James - _Guardian_ \- and J'nonn will enter the hangar first. Maggie will make that her priority and James and J'nonn will cover her. They get Alex, they get out.

(Maggie thinks of this morning. Of waking up next to Alex. Of sliding a hand across Alex's stomach and pulling her close, burying her face in the back of Alex's neck as the sun rose through the windows.

She thinks of making coffee on autopilot. Of passing Alex a cup as they share the bathroom. Of sleepy glances behind the shower curtain and a splash of water to the face for her troubles.

She thinks of swatting Alex with the newspaper on Alex's doormat. Of saying hi to her neighbor. Of walking down to the parking garage and pressing Alex up against the side of her bike and kissing her until she felt breathless.

She thinks of promising to meet her for lunch.

Of saying _I love you_.

Of saying _goodbye_.)

J'nonn screeches to a stop a quarter mile from the hangar. They work in determined silence. Winn fiddles with some electronic device in the backseat, twisting and turning knobs. James dons his helmet, strapping his shield to his arm. J'nonn shimmers and his tactical gear fades into Martian armor. Maggie tightens her vest on the sides, straps some extra ammunition to her ankle, and pulls her stun gun out from side holster.

"Got a signature. Left side, all the way back." Winn frowns and looks up. "There's no way to tell..."

Maggie refuses to hear it. "It's Alex." She turns to face the building. "I'll go down along the side of the building and in." She taps her comm in her ear. "When you hear "Rover" it means I see her. Then you," she points to James and J'nonn, "will come in through the front. Make some noise. I'll cover your backs as soon as I have Alex."

James nods silently and J'nonn does the same. She looks at Winn. "Keep the car running. As soon as Alex is inside, you go." She pauses and levels her gaze at the other two men. "Even if you don't have me."

"Maggie," James starts.

J'nonn puts a hand on James's arm, silencing him. He nods at Maggie and blasts off into the sky, hovering above them. She knows he tapped into her mind and heard what she was thinking but it changes nothing; Alex will make it home.

She gets down the length of the building easily. There's an door she has no problem jimmying open but as soon as she gets inside, she freezes. The hangar isn't the big, wide open space she thought it was; she enters into a small room and steps into a hallway.

"Winn, I need some specifics," she murmurs. She barely raises her voice. The mics are sensitive.

His voice echoes back in her ear. "What do you need?"

"Blueprints? I don't know, Winn. But I'm in a hallway with..." She twists her head to the side and counts. She stops when she gets to ten. "There's at least fifteen rooms off of this hall. I'm not going to go banging through every room."

"Hold on," Winn tells her.

"In position," she hears James say.

Winn comes back on the comm. "Okay. I'm pairing your comm's location with -"

"Winn, I don't care," she interrupts. "Just skip to the part where you tell me left or right."

"Straight, 100 yards," he says. Maggie stalks forward, sliding along the wall, her gun high and her finger tapping the trigger nervously. "Right."

Maggie checks the wall. "I can't go right."

"Then take the next right. You can double back."

Maggie makes the requested turn, slides into a dark room and sees a second door on the side wall. She eases through it.

"Go straight. Take the next left." He goes quiet for a beat. "You should end up right on top of her."

Maggie's pulse starts to beat in her ears, drowning out Winn's voice. Her feet feel heavy and she shimmies just to loosen the tension in her shoulders. She turns through the door, her gun sweeping the space. She wishes she had her flashlight but she waits a second for her eyes to adjust. She counts to three.

"Rover," she hisses through her teeth. She nearly throws her gun to the side and rushes the figure tied to the chair in the center of the room. Instead, she clears the scene, haters her weapon, and approaches the chair from the side, calling out softly to Alex.

"Dancers," she breathes as she drops to her knees in front of Alex.

There's a loud bang - James and J'nonn are getting their part going.

Alex looks up weakly, a trail of dried blood running from her forehead to her chin. "Maggie?" she asks, disoriented.

"Hey, baby," Maggie murmurs, pushing back Alex's hair. She feels along her jawline and winces when Alex does, a bruise just under her chin. She reaches around Alex, running her hands down Alex's arms. Rope. Easy enough. Her fingers barely stumble over the knots. Alex's arms sag as they go free and it carries Alex's body forward.

Maggie catches her.

"I got you." Alex shifts and Maggie holds her still. "I got you," she says again.

After a moment, Alex sucks in a large gulp of air, shakily pushing off Maggie. "How did you..."

Maggie helps Alex to her feet. "Winn, technically. He tracked you here."

There's a large boom in the distance. Alex looks up wearily. "James and J'nonn," Maggie explains.

"The whole calvary," Alex murmurs. She straightens up, her hand going to her side. "Kara. They were Carggites. We didn't know. Is she -"

"At the DEO. Probably under a sun lamp," Maggie reassures her.

"She's fine," Winn says into her ear.

Maggie repeats him, slides herself under Alex's shoulder and takes slow steps across the room. Alex leans into her, her steps awkward. They retrace Maggie's route through the building, the noise of James and J'nonn getting farther away as they get to exit.

"Make it snappy, Maggie," Winn says into her ear. "We've got one Carggite down but the other two aren't happy about it."

So Maggie pushes Alex to move a little faster. They rush out of the building into the blinding sun and Maggie wants to stop, wants to look Alex over and fix everything, but she pushes and pushes until they're at the SUV.

James comes around the front of the vehicle, pulling his helmet off. He gives Alex a once-over and then reaches out. "I won't tell if you don't hit me," he promises as he picks Alex up, setting her down gently in the backseat. "It's good to see you, Alex."

Alex gives him a crooked smile and leans her head back against the headrest, eyes closing gently.

J'nonn comes out of the front of the hangar, two Carggites tied together hanging from his hand. "There's one more in there, if you don't mind," he says to James.

James nods resolutely and snaps his helmet back down, heading into the hangar.

J'nonn peeks into the SUV, sees Alex, and nods. "Nice to see you, Agent Danvers." He puts up a hand when Alex attempts to sit forward. "No, please, Alex. Rest. Get back to DEO and check in with the medical team. Detective Sawyer, make sure of that?" When Maggie nods, he quickly looks at Alex, then away, and takes off into the sky. James passes by them, following him.

She gets into the backseat with Alex and Winn puts the car in drive. Alex reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You came for me," Alex says after a few minutes.

"Of course I did," Maggie murmurs. "Ride or die," she promises.

"Ride or die," Alex echoes. She squeezes Maggie's hand.

Maggie doesn't let go.

 


End file.
